House Rom Hanta
House Rom Hanta The House of Rom Hanta was formed via the union of two Noble Southern families of old, both of which played prominent roles in the development of Goldring into the cultural epicenter is it today, and whose roots stretch back to the city's earliest days. The Founders House of Hanta The founding patriarch of the Rom Hanta house was named Geeran Arro of House Hanta, a socialite with a particular passion for the visual, performing, literary, musical and culinary arts. He was an avid collector and benefactor as well, supporting and procuring pleasurable pieces and talent wherever he found it, occasionally going as far as to sponsor, advertise and even fund the projects by those he deemed had potential. His home in the noble district is filled with his extensive personal collection; sculptures, paintings and anything else that could be displayed to visitors. Geeran was also a helpless gourmand, sampling every tasty thing he could get his hands on. He employed multiple private chefs to prepare his favorite snacks and meals whenever he desired, one of whom he took such favor towards that he paid for the chef's family to immigrate to Goldring as thanks for his fabulous cooking. This unfortunately caused Geeran to put on a bit of weight, and caused him to be ridiculed by the other more "elegant" nobles. Despite having an appetite for the extravagant, Geeran could not have cared less about money, as his branch of the Hanta family was incredibly wealthy. Their opulence stemmed down from his father's line, back to the first days of the clan. In the early days of the city, his grandfather had been a co-founder of the first few tramways that ran through Gold Ring. As the city grew and the money began to flow, the wealth and of the tramways flowed down the family line and finally passed to Geeran, and eventually down to his child after he himself passed. House of Rom The founding matriarch of the Rom Hanta house was named Erru Tey of House Rom. She bore an amazing infatuation and admiration for nature, which included both Talyxian and Eltus organisms, both large and small. Although much more socially withdrawn than her partner, Geeran, she was also an avid collector of birds and exotic, rare plants. She would often venture out with him to attend auctions in the noble districts and was known for having a very cutthroat reputation in the bidding houses, thanks to Geeran's deep pockets. This brought more ridicule from the other Noble families, as they viewed Geeran as a fat push-over, easily folding to his wife's every wish. But their love was genuine, and Geeran hardly paid their insults any mind. Erru also worked with Gold Ring's ecology department. Her push for the cultivation and propagation of plant life within Gold Ring and campaign for "Talyxian habitat zones" (similar to a zoo) to foster interest in Talyxian life and ecosystems from outside Gold Ring led to some urban transformations within the noble districts and city centers. She was also instrumental to numerous projects which led to the creation of public gardens and parks. Union of Rom and Hanta houses The eventual pairing of Geeran and Erru was at the will of Noble families; before their arranged marriage, they had never even met one another. Their pairing was decided because of the Hanta's tremendous wealth and good track record with producing children, two things the Rom line lacked. Despite the arranged coupling, Geeran and Erru were a good fit from the start; Geeran was smitten by Erru's beauty and Erru in turn found Geeran a sweet, lovable friend as well as a husband, and a romance quickly grew. A few months after their marriage, Erru announced she was with child, the first of the line for the new "House Rom Hanta." They decided to combine their names so that both family's legacies would be carried on through their children. Heir In 55 RC, Erru gave birth to her first and only child, a son named Geetu Rom Hanta. Category:Organization